


Kaleidoscope

by stelleshine



Series: Bali [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kuala Lumpur - Freeform, Luke is feeling better, M/M, Michael is grateful, bali, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in Kuala Lumpur and Luke is feeling better. Kind of. </p><p>OR</p><p>Michael and Luke get frisky backstage with dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

Luke isn’t one hundred percent.

They’re in Kuala Lumpur, and even though he wasn’t nauseous and under quarantine, he was in that limbo state of being sick-but-healthy and after close to six _days_ of not being able to share a bed with Michael, he’d lied completely when the other man had tugged him aside after sound check, when Calum and Ashton were talking about their afternoon of interviews and Luke was tuning them out.

At least until Michael had grabbed his hand and yanked him away from their unknowing bandmates to hold Luke tight against his body.

“You feelin’ okay?”

Luke felt flushed – unsure if that was from sound check or the way Michael’s fingertips were pressing against the small of his black. It was a touch he had missed, and he didn’t hesitate to curl his fingers in the material of Michael’s shirt. “Feelin’ alright,” he’d murmured.

It was _true_ , but he was still fighting a cloudy head and aching limbs, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to be with Michael.

“I’ve missed you,” the older man sighed, leaning in to nuzzle against Luke’s throat. “Haven’t kissed you in approximately one hundred and sixty hours and I’m in _pain_.”

Luke snorted, pulling Michael in closer before reaching up to run his fingers through his sweaty hair. “You can kiss me now.”

Michael scoffed and pulled away. “I’m not looking for a black eye from Ashton.”

“Since when do you need Ashton’s permission to kiss me?”

Michael narrowed his eyes, assessing Luke’s expression. “You mean, you’re… _okay_?”

Luke smiled. “I feel better. I haven’t coughed today, and I finished my run of antibiotics this morning.”

Michael’s eyes seemed to come alive. “So I can like…kiss you?”

Luke laughed, feeling his cheeks warm. “If you’d like.”

Michael grinned, his hands slipping up underneath Luke’s t-shirt to touch his skin. “You’re still kind of warm.”

“Sound check, duh,” Luke said softly. “Or, don’t you want to kiss me?”

Michael feigned a look of horror. “I would never not want to kiss you.”

“Then why aren’t you?” Luke countered, raising an eyebrow.

Michael’s grin returned, and he pulled Luke in, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Luke was going to complain, going to insist on a _real_ kiss when Michael turned his head, and gave him exactly that.

Luke whimpered, his mouth parting immediately, though Michael’s tongue wasn’t asking for entrance. He was _starved_ for it, unaware of just how much he loved Michael’s mouth against his until he couldn’t have it.

And Michael gave him what he wanted – what they _both_ wanted. A kiss that was innocent for a second or two until their tongues were meeting, and Michael was tugging Luke closer, their bodies bumping into something as they tried to disappear into shadow.

Luke’s lungs ached for breath – his head feeling even heavier as it clouded over with lust – and his hands had a mind of their own. He was pushing his hands up under Michael’s shirt, groping over him quickly, squeezing his sides and down to his ass, pulling Michael in to slot their hips together.

“Luke,” Michael groaned, pausing their kiss for just a second to gasp for breath until he they were joined once again, teeth grazing over lips, tongues battling for more.

Luke was shivering, feeling the sweat on his forehead start to cool, and his hips rutted forward to meet Michael’s.

Michael grunted, his hands grabbing Luke’s hips and pushed him back until the younger man hit something solid, and then Michael’s hands were grabbing at Luke’s belt.

Luke gasped, letting out a groan into Michael’s mouth as his fingers trembled and took hold of Michael’s shirt again, unable to do anything with them but grip at the fabric, his hips rutting as Michael unbuckled his belt, undid the button on his jeans, followed by his zipper.

It seemed to happen so fast; Michael’s hand tugging the denim apart roughly and his hand dipping into Luke’s underwear to grip his half-hard dick and stroking quickly. It was spinning out of control, and Luke knew they should stop, and the word was on the tip of his tongue.

Except his tongue was in Michael’s mouth.

He was powerless to stop him, kissing him feverishly as Michael’s hand worked quickly in his briefs, pulling whimpers from Luke’s mouth. He bucked his hips forward, wanting the harsh end already. It had been long enough, and he knew that Michael would get him on a bed later that night, that they’d do this properly, but for now, Luke just wanted release.

“Ssh, hey, c’mon,” Michael rasped softly as he pulled out of the kiss, his mouth dragging over Luke’s jaw and down his throat. “Don’t wanna get caught.”

Luke whimpered, one of his hands threaded into his hair, his free arm wrapped around Michael’s shoulder.

“That’s it,” Michael praised softly, fingers tightening around Luke’s cock.

Luke groaned, his head falling forward to rest against his arm, his spine arching. “Mikey, I can’t,” he whispered.

Michael dragged his teeth over Luke’s throat, biting gently at his skin. “S’okay,” he whispered. “Want you to.”

Luke rutted his hips forward quickly, thrusting in and out of Michael’s tight grip, and he couldn’t stop if he tried. He could _taste_ it, the desperate need to release after so many days without the older man’s touch.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Michael panted, his eyes between their bodies, watching Luke’s cock slide smoothly through his fist.

Luke whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, tugging at his own hair as his lips bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Michael’s warm breath hitting his throat.

It was just too much, the soft sounds Michael was making and the sight of Luke’s cock in his fist, and Luke’s hips were bucking quickly, and he was coming over Michael’s hand, gasping with each pulse of his seed.

“Good boy,” Michael whispered softly, pressing a dry kiss to his cheek, wiping his hand off on Luke’s briefs and tucked him back inside the soft cotton.

“Hey, you fuckers!”

“Shit,” Luke whispered, shocked into action by the sound of Ashton’s voice, and suddenly remembered where they were, in a hallway that wasn’t doing much to hide them, and he was suddenly worried that maybe someone had seen them.

His eyes were watching the direction he’d heard Ashton’s voice from, and was horrified when not only Ashton appeared, but also their tour representative; a nice lady from Taipei who’d been guiding them through their Asian tour leg.

And it was beyond obvious what they were doing, because Luke’s pants were still hanging open, and his boxer briefs were bright fucking _yellow_ , and Michael’s mouth was red and wet and his hand had Luke’s _come_ on it, and the disappointment in Ashton’s eyes made it feel like the floor would drop out from under Luke’s feet.

“Guys,” Ashton said softly, his voice strained, and their rep was a consummate professional, but incredibly, deeply embarrassed.

Luke realized he was just _standing_ there, his jeans hanging open and staring at Ashton like he was going to be yelled at, and he was only pulled out of it when Michael started to help him with his pants.

He slapped the older man’s hands away and did it himself, buckling his belt tightly and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Dressing room,” Ashton sighed tiredly, his shoulders slumping.

It was the worst, because Luke could remember being busted by his mum when he was younger, doing something stupid with his brothers. She would never yell, she’d just sigh and look at him in a way that felt ten times worse than being yelled at.

He’d _disappointed_ her.

She’d look at him the way Ashton was, with eyes full of _pain_ , almost, and it always cut deep.

He wanted to apologize to his band mate, wanted Ashton to tell him it was okay, but Michael was giving him a gentle shove, away from Ashton and their rep, and down the hall to the dressing room.

They were silent, enough space between them that Luke felt cold, but he could feel Ashton’s eyes on the back of his head, and he knew if he was to reach out for Michael’s hand, the older man would scoff, and Luke already felt bad enough.

They stepped through the door of the dressing room to see Calum shirtless, in his skinny jeans and boots, and scrolling on his phone. He had a smug smirk on his face once they were all in the room.

“Ash has dad face, what did you fuckers _do_?”

“They did each other,” Ashton snapped, shutting the door with a gentle thud.

“Okay, that’s not technically true,” Michael defended. “I only had time to do him so –“

“Michael, shut up,” Luke said softly, slumping down onto the couch next to Calum.

“What are you guys _doing_?” Ashton asked, sounding a lot older than his twenty-one years. “I know you’re out and whatever, but backstage? We’re working with a lot of new people who don’t know about you guys and it’s just very, _very_ important we not give our Asian reps reason to keep us from coming back.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Michael scoffed.

“Dramatic?” Ashton asked. “You do realize this is _important_ , right? That if shit like that keeps happening we’re going to look unprofessional and really fucking inappropriate.”

“We’re sorry,” Luke said softly, acquiescingly. “Won’t happen again.”

“And aren’t you still sick?” Ashton asked.

Luke shrugged. “I feel better. Look, we didn’t intend for that to happen, okay?”

“I would hope not,” Ashton responded. “Look, I want you to be happy, I do. But if this whole thing is going to work, we need to put the band first, or at least be a little more private.”

Michael rolled his eyes, picking up a bottle of water from the catering table. “Why are you being such a wet blanket? It was a hand job.”

“Too much info!” Calum chimed in.

“It’s not just a hand job when it’s backstage in Kuala Lumpur when Luke’s supposed to be sick and when we decided that your relationship wouldn’t affect the band,” Ashton snapped.

It shut Michael up, and he had the decency to look a _little_ sheepish.

“Like I said, it won’t happen again,” Luke promised, looking over at Ashton. “I’m really, really sorry.”

Ashton softened, and Luke was relieved. “Just…try, okay?”

Luke nodded, and fought the urge to get up and hug Ashton, to _promise_ him they’d do better. He wasn’t sure when Ashton had become a substitute parent, whether it was the moment he’d caught them or sometime before that, Luke didn’t know. But he felt how he felt when he disappointed his mum, and he’d do anything to get rid of the feeling.

“Alright,” Ashton said, effectively putting the topic to rest. “We have forty-five minutes for lunch before our next interview.”

“Forty-five minutes to take that dump I’ve been thinking about,” Calum said crudely.

Luke rolled his eyes, and didn’t hesitate to punch his friend in his stomach.

**

“You okay?”

Luke didn’t lie, letting out a sigh as shook his head.

“I knew it,” Michael murmured, cupping his jaw. “You pushed yourself tonight.”

Luke had wanted to make it up to Ashton, as twisted at it seemed. He gave one hundred and ten percent, even though his body only had about eighty-five to give. He was left with aching limbs, a pounding headache and a tight chest, but Ashton’s smile had been brilliant from on top of the drum riser, and that was worth it, for Luke.

“I was thinking about what Ash said, earlier,” Luke admitted, from where he was tucked against Michael’s body in the van while they waited for Calum and Ashton to arrive. “About our relationship.”

“Oh, the shit about him being a jealous little bitch because he’s not getting any?” Michael scoffed.

“No,” Luke said gently. “About it effecting the band. We promised it wouldn’t.”

“Hey,” Michael said softly, looking around to see that their conversation wasn’t being listened in on. “It’s not like we’re fucking all over the place, okay? We haven’t even been allowed to _touch_ in the last week, and it was the heat of the moment.”

Luke bit down on his lip ring. “I hate disappointing Ashton.”

“I know,” Michael said gently. “But he’ll get over it, you know him. Sometimes he needs to get his point across and that’s it.”

Luke sighed, nuzzling further in against Michael.

“It’s okay, babe,” Michael said softly, rubbing his back. “Ash is fine, and we’ll behave ourselves. But I think you need some sleep, maybe a few more antihistamines before the flight tomorrow.”

Luke nodded, letting out a sigh, and let his eyes fall shut, warm and safe against Michael’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I've been in such a one-track frame of mind posting my other story, but I wanted to make sure all you lovely Muke lovers have something too!
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading/subscribing/leaving kudos and huge thanks to thominhoplease, Skagger, parader35, hemispherectomy, calumhoodsgloriousnudes, something2119, halfhuman2214, Ashtxnirwins, lukeisababe, Janosos, dreamforlife, Stacey, ConfusedPython, 5secondsofsupernatural, Anne, lunaloop, asickburn0ut, StardustFlames, daryabastille, raspyvocals & cocopopclifford for their comments and mpreg opinions!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
